User talk:12.129.139.239
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mortal Kombat Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Mortal Kombat 9 page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Smoke. (Talk) 11:27, December 15, 2009 Stop with the useless posts You're not trying. All of your pages are useless and tell us nothing. Most are not even grammatically correct. Try to add a bit more to your work or go away. 19:51, June 23, 2010 (UTC) OK, let's try this again. Look at the other articles on this wikia. What do you see? You can see that they're structured, and that they explain whatever it is they're talking about in VERY good detail....such as what they are, where they are, who they are, what they can do, where they came from, and so on. That is the sort of thing you should be writing. You are writing badly grammared one-sentence pages. That isn't good enough. 10:21, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Look.... I can understand your eagerness, but unfortunately you don't seem to have listened to a word of the advice we have given you regarding the fact that your "creations" are simply not good enough. Let me explain as best I can....the article needs to be detailed and cover everything possible. Look at all the characters pages for that sort of guide. Your way, one sentence, is simply not good enough. Especially since it is often grammatically incorrect. You have been cautioned long enough. I hope you will listen to this warning this time, otherwise I'm afraid I may have to report you. CrashBash 05:59, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Stop Stop removing the caracter relationships. --'BernardWolf' (talk) 18:31, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Do you not see? Do you seriously not see that every single time you link a character to the Forces of Light or the Forces of Darkness that those pages do not exist? I felt obligated to create them, since you clearly just don't care if you link to a page that does not exist. --Nave Ninja 19:10, July 28, 2010 (UTC) You need to stop editing pages. Just stop. You make false edits and promote wrong information. Don't edit the MK 2011 page. You tried to edit out the confirmation of Cyrax and Kano. Get out of here. --Nave Ninja 02:05, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay, two things: One: Do you not see this: This is a talk page. Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~) or by using the signature button, or do you choose to simply ignore it? You're supposed to leave a sign of yourself. Two: If you want to make edits, prove that you can make good ones. How about you actually make an account, like the rest of the honest editors? I'm not impressed. --Nave Ninja 04:43, August 2, 2010 (UTC) *Look, i'm sorry I forgot to sign that thing okay, and I am trying to make good edits, also why should I make an account? What would happen if I don't? One more thing, I don't care if you're not impressed, I know that I am doing the right things. 04:51, August 2, 2010 (UTC) (there, you happy) No, you are, in fact, not doing the right things. Just stop editing, as you recently attempted to add unconfirmed characters to the MK9 game page. Stop doing that. --Nave Ninja 06:52, August 5, 2010 (UTC) In response to "Put those characters back" I read the source. And, as far as I can tell, the site has one user claiming that that's what Playstation Magazine said. With regards to Cyrax and Kano, there was a screenshot. However, MKUniverse's post was, again, made by one user, who might be lying. Once the new issue of the magazine is released, we'll know for sure. It may be that they are confirmed. But we cannot have speculation on the site. Also, read this; I think it explains how the MKUniverse post may be little more than speculation. —CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 05:45, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Don't add characters that are not confirmed. I don't care how good and reliable the Mortal Kombat Warehouse is, and I know it is as I go there myself, but unless they post something sepcifically saying that new characters have been confirmed, all you're doing when you edit them onto this wiki is spreading false information. Were it up to me, I'd lock people like you out of being able to edit the Mortal Kombat 9 page. I have read the article that appeared in Play Station Magazine, and it did not confirm any characters. They basically said, "It'd be very nice if the following characters got in:" and then they listed the characters. That does NOT confirm them. Stop trying to spread false rumors. Also, the same article said that one of Mileena's special moves is that she throws "kitanas". The article wasn't that great. --Nave Ninja 06:50, August 5, 2010 (UTC)\ *I am not spreading false rumors! The Mortal Kombat Warehouse never ever lies! I visit there all the time! And they are talking about a different Magazine, not that one you just said! 07:02, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Well show us then! Show us the evidence if you're so confident. Show us a screencap of this magazine. CrashBash 08:19, August 5, 2010 (UTC) *Actually, I am talking about the same magazine. I'm up-to-date on almost all of the things related to Mortal Kombat 9, including scans and confirmations. I saw the article that mentioned Liu Kang, Sonya and Smoke. But that's just it: it only MENTIONED them. It did not, anywhere, say that they are confirmed. Mortal Kombat Warehouse isn't lying to you, they simply didn't read it closely enough. Have you even seen the article? I doubt it. Motal Kombat Warehouse is not governed by gods of truth. They made a mistake. Oh, and also, don't remove content from your own page just because you think we're wrong. Do it again, and like CrashBash said, you'll be banned. --Nave Ninja 08:27, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Some edits don't belong I'll be honest here....all these "so-and-so is the only character to do this/do that" needs to stop. It's not really that important. CrashBash 22:26, August 5, 2010 (UTC) *Look, I have been editing this wiki longer than both of you Crash and Nave put together, I really wish that you two haven't shown up here. When I first started editing, people just kind of lets them slide. Now I don't like this wiki anymore because both of you worry about me too much and I don't like it. I might is well just quit. 01:09, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Being here longer doesn't make you right. Substance, not service. In every single one of my edits, I have strived to be accurate and correct. I might have just shown up, but in the short time I've been here, I've proved my usefulness five times over. --Nave Ninja 02:06, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :Exactly. This is, after all, an encyclopedia, a place for information, and there isn't much point in having inaccurate information. You have to learn to accept that your edits require a little more accuracy and more detail, not mope every time we edit something we feel doesn't belong. CrashBash 06:21, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Good Job Today Since I am a big fan of positive reinforcement, I think you deserve a kudos for your edits today on Sheeva, Li Mei, and Sub-Zero. I know there have been numerous arguments regarding your edits of late. But, since I think your edits today were productive, I think you deserve someone saying "good job." These are what your edits should be more like. Changing things that need updating, and doing so with accurate information. If you keep on making good edits like these, there won't be any more arguments. Keep up the good work. —CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 22:12, August 10, 2010 (UTC) *Thank you, that means a lot to me. For right now, I am going to try to update only the "Character Relationships" section of each character, even some certain minor characters. 00:27, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Stryker's Page. You keep editing out these two things from the Character Relationship section. *Punches Mileena in the face and races up the pyramid. *Throws Kabal off of the pyramid, then is blasted by a laser from Kano's eye. These things clearly happen in the intro cinematic of MK:A and we include things that happen in that video under the character relationship section where applicable. --Nave Ninja 22:03, August 16, 2010 (UTC) *Listen, is there a possibility that the Armageddon opening scene would be completely considered canonical? If you think its possible then how? 00:04, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::The intro scene was canonical because it cannot be disproven as such. In the final moments of MK:A's konquest mode, Taven looks down and sees the warriors clash before the pyramid rises. Everything that happens in the intro is canonical. --Nave Ninja 00:53, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm not going back and forth with you on this. Mileena's page. Relationship section. *Shares a close relationship with Reptile in the canonically-disputed Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks. *Is seen as the on-again, off-again lover of Baraka. You keep removing them. Disprove them, or leave them alone. You have done neither. Mileena's MKII ending states that Baraka is her secret lover. By the time of Deception, they are enemies. In-game information from MK:SM confirmed the close relationship between Mileena and Reptile. One of the hints, I believe, links them together in service and location. Take note of the part of the MK:SM bullet that says "canonically-disputed". Now, disprove it. --Nave Ninja 21:59, August 23, 2010 (UTC) *Listen, I don't care about this "canonically disputed" thing, don't add any of the Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks parts on the character relationship section. Shaolin Monks is indeed a non-canon game, almost everything in that game happend is non canon. Also don't use off-again or whatever about Baraka, just forget this I am going to do this my way. 22:09, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ::No, we can use Shaolin Monks material if we point out that it's in Shaolin Monks, a non-canon game. Even so, the game parallels many aspects of the original timeline and events, so we can logically assume that things that weren't expanded upon in the original do, in fact, belong. --Nave Ninja 22:12, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :*No, stop adding that Shaolin monks part, who cares if it said canonically disputed the game is not canon, if its not canon, don't add anything on character relationships that is related to Shaolin monks. If it said canonically disputed, don't worry about it. I don't need shaolin monks parts added to my character relationships idea if the game is not canon. If you don't like it, thats your problem. 22:28, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :::*This coming from the guy who downright refuses to even be identified with a name. You know, 12.129.139.239, you seriously need to stop acting like you're some kind of higher authority and that your word is law. I tried to be nice, actually talking to you about it, but you are downright refusing to even talk it over. Do you think you honestly own space on character pages? That since you added an idea, you are the only one who can decide what it's used for? The arrogance of it is staggering. Staggering. I said I'd bring others in on this, and I see that Cavalier has been undoing your edits. So I'll just bring him in and we'll see what happens. --Nave Ninja 00:48, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Nave Ninja is right. It doesn't matter if the relationship between Reptile and Mileena is not canon in the traditional storyline, . As long as their relationship is clearly identified as being part of the canonically-disputed Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, then it should be included. Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks is an actual Mortal Kombat game, not a fan source. For the same reason we include the relationships between characters as they were in the Mortal Kombat movies in the character articles, we should include this. It is important to understand and analyze the different versions of the characters as they've appeared in official sources, as long as it's clearly identified whether something is canon, or part of a non-canonical, albeit official source. If you add your edit back in once more, I will be forced to go to Smoke. And there's a good chance he will ban you, or lock the Mileena page. Many of us have been undoing your edits; so behave, or leave! (I apologize for any grammatical errors, it's been over 24 hours since I last slept.) —CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 01:08, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::Wam bam thank you ma'am. Not to imply that you are a woman, Cavalier. --Nave Ninja 01:13, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :::*I am not listening to your trash, I still don't give a crap about any canon policy about shaolin monks, I am not going to include any shaolin monks part of any character relationship sections. If you want to ban me go ahead see if I care, so long as i'm here, I am still going to delete that thing. If something is considered canon in shaolin monks, it is not in other mortal kombat games. I am not saying the sections are mine I am saying the ideas of character relationships are mine and I DID NOT WANT TO INCLUDE ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH SHAOLIN MONKS (that wasn't yelling, that was just to show you my point). So I am going back to that page and delete that thing whether you like it or not. 02:12, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::It doesn't matter whether or not you were the individual who came up with the idea for a Character Relationships section. The fact of the matter is, this web site doesn't belong to you. You're idea was a great idea, but after it's all said and done, you don't have any control over where other people take it. I'm sorry. And, also, like it or not, the fact that in Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Mileena and Reptile are hinted to share a relationship, is a piece of information that deserves to be in the wiki somewhere, because it appeared in a Mortal Kombat video game. And the best place to insert that is in the Character Relationships section. Unless you come up with another great idea that would create a place to put this information that doesn't interfere with the rest of the Character Relationships section, that's where it will be. Sorry, but that's the way it works. —CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 02:21, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Cavalier, I respect you and all, but i'm not taking any chances, Mileena and Reptile never had anything to do with each other except that they both worked for Shao Kahn. If its said so in shaolin monks and that game is considered non canon, what source said that they share a relationship? What said it is canon? I don't know I'm not including it here. I'm still not ging to listen to what anything anyone says here. 02:34, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yes, it's non-canon. However, the movies are non-canon too, and we still include information that happened in the movies on character pages. As long as it's part of an official source it should be included on the page. Period. If it's non-canon, it should be clearly identified as such (as it is); however, as long as it's official information, it must be on the page. I'm sorry if you can't agree with that logic. And I've already informed Smoke. of your actions here; you've been warned too many times. —CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 02:38, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::The utter childishness this guy is displaying is sad. He's making this a big deal when it really isn't, and he's parading around like he has the right to have the final word on the matter. He doesn't, because this is a wiki, where everyone can edit and change the information, therefore the majority wins. Cavalier, let's just keep undoing his edits and reporting him until Smoke steps in and gets rid of him. This is Calvinball and we need not play. --Nave Ninja 02:44, August 24, 2010 (UTC) : MK2 says so. You will leave it as it is and if you keep removing it, you'll be out of here again. Just because something is your idea does not give you the right to dictate how it will be displayed on an article; this is not your website, this is a wiki, and you will behave yourself as such. SmokeSound off! 02:56, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Stop Removing Character Relationships I've had a long day, and I don't want to argue with you about this. But the relationships that characters had in the movies, provided they've been properly labelled, should not be deleted. You need to stop now! —CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 01:24, September 7, 2010 (UTC) *I'm sorry!!! God! Whats with you people with these relationships! I'm getting mad myself!!! There wouldn't even be any relationships added if I hadn't shown up here!!!! I was the one that added those relationships for the movies and I changed my mind about them I wanted to delete them and I just wanted the relationships from the video games!!!!! Just please don't get mad at me!!!! If you want those relationships somewhere, put them on the movie section, that works. 03:22, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::For the final time, just because the Character Relationships section was your idea, doesn't mean that you can decide what content is within the section. If you're so picky about what should be in these sections, open up your own wiki! Everyone else here seems to think that they should include all character relationships, not just those from the video games. Just because you came up with the idea, doesn't give you complete ownership of that section of everyone's pages. That's not how it works! —CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 03:25, September 7, 2010 (UTC) *I DON'T CARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS SO STUPID!!!!!!!!!! NOW I'M IN A BAD MOOD, WHY DO YOU PEOPLE CARE SO MUCH ABOUT THESE RELATIONSHIPS?!!!! WHEN I FIRST STARTED CREATING THOSE RELATIONSHIPS, I FIGURED THEY WOULD DELETE THEM!! Just don't talk to me i'm not coming back for a while. 03:38, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, we didn't delete them, they were a good idea. And, if you think it's weird that we care so much about the Character Relationships, then why is it okay that you care so much? However, adding the character relationships from movies was a good idea too. Just because you don't like it, doesn't mean it's not a good idea. It's a shame that you're leaving because you're not getting your way. —CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 03:42, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::This guy again with this problem again? Really? Wow. I mean, you'd figure he'd have gotten it through his head after we've had this argument at least twice. He still thinks he owns the idea of the Character Relationship section? We've gone through this before, just look up the page. He'll lose this because he cannot win. How sad for you, 239, how sad. --Nave Ninja 03:46, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Vacate this talk page right now or you're all gone. I've had enough of this. : Remove anything else without prior discussion and you're out of here again. I'm not going to tell you again. SmokeSound off! 03:54, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I'M STILL NOT GOING TO LISTEN TO YOU ALL!!!!!!!!! I AM NOT BLOODY CLAIMING THIS SITE IS MINE!!!!!!!!!! I WAS ONLY TRYING TO HELP AND YOU PEOPLE KEEP CHANGING THINGS BACK!!!!!!!!!!!! I TOLD YOU ALL DON'T TALK TO ME ON HERE PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IF YOU ARE GOING TO BAN ME THEN GO AHEAD, I DON'T EVEN CARE ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!!!! JUST DON'T TALK BACK TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!! ONE MORE THING, NAVE STOP SAYING ITS SAD ABOUT ME IT MAKES ME VERY MAD!!!!!!!!!! 16:44, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Word of advice....NEVER tell Smoke that you won't listen to him. And don't use all capital letters, please, it isn't polite. Seriously, why can't we talk over things nicely? CrashBash 17:05, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Just cause a magazine said doesn't mean it's right Word of advice stop messing around with the wiki pages..